From Within Darkness
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: This takes place after Advant Children and Kadaj was given a second chance...with an extra bonus and curse! Starts off Cloud/Kadaj, Cloud/Sephiroth, maybe Cloud/Kadaj, depending on how many reviews!
1. Chapter 1

From Within Darkness

Note: I do not own Final Fantasy VII and Advant Children or the characters. Please don't sue!!! This will be a yaoi and mpreg! If you don't like then please, don't read! Cloud/ Kadaj. This story takes place after the events of Advant Children.

Chapter 1:

Sephiroth's cat like mako emerald eyes widened as Cloud made his descend to inflict the final blow. He should have felt fear, hatred and rebellion, but the older man felt no such things as he realized that his time was about to come. Instead, he felt emptiness and the bitter taste of defeat. He also felt …pride. Cloud had _**exceeded**_ him! He was in a state of shock at first but he knew that he had been here long

"_I will NEVER be a memory." _

Cloud held the ailing boy in his arms, trying to think quickly on where to go as the battling still raged down below. Sephiroth was gone but not forgotten. Kadaj was growing colder by the minute and his heartbeat was becoming fainter. Cloud's heart beat pounded in his ears and he willed his battle weary body to run to his motorcycle, place the boy in front and after getting on behind him, sped away as quick as he could to one place he could think of.

_Aeris' Church!_

He rode like a bat out of hell to the church, dust tearing up behind him. He was frantic. He didn't want someone else to die at Sephiroth's expense. He looked down at the youngest remnant, who was still sleeping, trouble and pain creasing his features; without thinking twice about it, caressed a delicate cheek with a gentle hand. _He has to have a chance to live a decent life. _Cloud thought as he took pains to not jar the teen from his sleep. _Sephiroth had done a lot of damage, and the ironic thing is, it wasn't his fault. Hojo took his family away; his identity…Jenova took his life, mind and sense of self. Come to think of it, Sephiroth NEVER had a chance or a choice. Kadaj does…now. _Cloud's mako enchanced cobalt blue eyes looked up and saw Aeris' church coming into full view. He parked the bike right outside and carefully took the still slumbering teen into his arms and walked into the church. He was careful about the flowerbed and placed the teen next to the lake. He gathered some water into his hands and dropped it onto the teen. The boy moaned but felt his wickedness, and impure thoughts wash away. After about ten handfuls, Kadaj woke up and looked up at his savior and backed away, frightened.

"Ni…nisan!" He said as he looked at Cloud with wide eyes. "Why? Where?"

"We're in Aeris' church." Cloud said calmly trying to ease the teen. "And yes you're alive. Why, because I feel that everyone deserves a second chance." Kadaj looked at the older man and suddenly began to cry. Cloud was at a loss for words and was unsure on what to do. The sobs that erupted from the teen was heart wrenching and Cloud got down on his knees and embraced him, giving him a shoulder to cry on. Kadaj held onto the blond swordsman for dear life.

"Oh Niisan." Kadaj moaned as his tears flowed freely. "I…please forgive me…All those horrible things…I…." He choked up and trembled as his body raked with sobbing. Cloud held him and with his free hand, stroked the shoulder length silver hair as a sign of comfort. The teen felt that what had happened had been his fault. It wasn't and if it took Cloud the rest of his life to help him then…that was going to be the plan. He held the teen and leaned in closer, his warm breath tickling his neck and thrilling the teen. Kadaj hid away a soft blush, praying that the older man wouldn't notice. Aside from that he was wondering why he had been spared.

"Kadaj…" Cloud began gently as he held the teen's hands in his. Mako infused cobalt blue eyes looked into catlike mako emerald. "I spared you…because like I said….everyone deserves a second chance."

"Even me?" Kadaj asked as he looked at the older man. Cloud smiled and hugged the younger male again, his golden blond locks tickling the younger male's cheek.

"Even you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Clash of the One Winged Angels part 1

Kadaj smiled at the blond swordsman as they parted from their embrace, which seemed to have lasted forever. He thought that it had all been a dream._ Did Cloud really hold him?_ He closed his eyes, and enhanced his sense of smell a bit and smiled softly. _Steel and Vanilla_ hit him in full force. Cloud had indeed embraced him and Kadaj's heart threatened to pound its way out of his chest! He had been blessed to be in this man's presence. It was true what Cloud had said. He really didn't have a choice. Yes he had been an experiment and at first he thought that his soul purpose was to find "Mother" and with their 'Reunion' they would have infinite power and immortality. But what of _his_ life, _his_ will? The answer was quite simple, he had no purpose! Or that was what he was led to believe. He saw in Cloud, something different. Something more powerful and it left Kadaj in awe. It was a desire to exist; to be himself, to shape his own fate, to be in control of his own life. Cloud had defied scientists, Shinra, and even Sephiroth himself and didn't give two fucks about it. He cared about his friends, he cared for the family he had lost, the girl he loved as a sister, and all who lived. It was overwhelming and Kadaj was in an upsweep. Cloud even spared him! He saved Kadaj from going to in the Lifestream. The Question now was quite simple: why? Why did Cloud spare him? If it has been someone else, they would have walked away from him and let him die. But the blond didn't! In fact he _held_ Kadaj in his arms and rushed him to shelter, and _purified_ him!

He looked around the church and smiled at the flowers that were swaying innocently in the gentle breeze. It was calm and serene here and Kadaj's mind was blissfully clear. He smelled dinner cooking and followed it. There in a small kitchen was Cloud! He watched the handsome blond warrior walk around with a deadly grace and purpose. His catlike mako green eyes looked the man over and he felt himself flush. He had wanted the man for quite some time but with all the things that have happened between them he wasn't sure on how to approach him. Yes he was kind before but now that Kadaj was better, what if it was back to cold and calculating once again? Kadaj rubbed his arms as if he were cold. He didn't want the battle mode Cloud. He wanted the _real_ Cloud, the one who was kind and had a smile just for him. He knew that he could grow to _love_ that Cloud. He was about to walk away when he felt the other man's eyes on him.

"Where are you going Kadaj?" Cloud asked with a smile on his face. Kadaj looked away trying to avoid Cloud's amused mako infused cobalt blue eyes. He had a blush so red that it made a rose jealous! When he thought it was safe, he looked at Cloud but the other man smiled more and Kadaj found himself lost. He walked closer and looked up at the blond, who towered over him by a good eight inches!

"Why did you save me?" He said softly. Cloud looked at him and brushed a wild lock from Kadaj's face with gentle fingers.

"I thought I told you that already." Cloud chided gently as the gloved hand brushed his heated cheek. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Cloud, I feel that there is something more than what you're telling me." Kadaj said with a grin. Cloud looked at him and smiled.

"Come on, it's time to eat." He watched as Kadaj followed him to a simple setting for two. There was no table, just a simple blanket and a basket. Kadaj had to smile as he felt his heart soften toward the man he had a crush on for quite some time. Cloud came up behind him and looked at the teen.

"I hope you don't mind me setting it like this. I don't have a table in here or chairs."

"It'll ruin it." Kadaj said softly as he looked at the other man tenderly. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you think so." Cloud said as he took a seat on the blanket. "Sit down so we can eat." Kadaj did so and for the first time in his life he felt _human._ There were no battles, no experiments to be run, no scientists to poke and pry, or scratch notes onto a clipboard. Kadaj looked at the picnic and felt his stomach growl with vengeance. He grabbed a peach and ate it with a blush on his face. Cloud smiled but said nothing about the boy's manners. He hadn't had real food and Cloud knew how hungry he was.

"Kadaj take it easy, the food is not going to disappear. It's real."

"Ok," Kadaj said as he relaxed. He remembered that the scientists tried to do holograms to see how the three remnants would respond to the environment that was placed before them. The doctors discovered that Kadaj responded positively to a serene environment and negatively to a hostile one. That was unacceptable in their standards. They also discovered that the teen was a 'breeder'. They were thrilled with that finding. An army of super soldiers were what they had in mind and tried to breed him with Loz and Yazoo. The three couldn't respond in that way, for there was nothing beyond a brotherly connection. There was one more thing that was hidden. _An alter ego!_ It was as if he were split into two! His alter ego happened to be the most feared man in the universe: _General Sephiroth himself!_ In short, Kadaj was the _perfect_ vessel for Sephiroth's return!

But the ego lay dormant within the teen until the geostigma happened. Sephiroth took over the boy when he placed Jenova's neck into himself! But unbeknownst to the teen, he didn't have control over his body. The darkness that drove Sephiroth mad took him over and Kadaj couldn't do anything but watch! He was horrified. In the back of his mind while Sephiroth fought with Cloud, Kadaj noticed that there was another figure with him. Long silver hair, dressed in black and silver and looked at him with emotion filled catlike mako green eyes. Kadaj had to gasp. The person that was standing before him was the _real_ Sephiroth! The Sephiroth before him was the son of Vincent Valentine and Lucrecia Crescent. The hero! _What made this proud powerful man to be driven mad??_ He remembered asking the General. The answer shocked him. It was all _Jenova_. She was even trying to control from beyond the grave! And Hojo and the other scientists were no help. They worsened the problem! They fed Sephiroth vicious lies about his mother. Genesis and Angeal, his two dearest friends were gone, like him, were corrupted. Zack was killed. Cloud's view of Sephiroth did a 360 that day when he fought him in his hometown! Kadaj on the other hand had nothing to do with the death of the townspeople. Cloud knew how to determine the difference between the two.

Suddenly the teen tackled Cloud and both of them went down, just to veer clear of a crimson and black sword! Kadaj looked up and his eyes widened. He knew who this was thanks to Sephiroth's memories. _Genesis!_ Without a second thought he rose to his feet and unsheathed his souba. Cloud followed suit with his Buster Sword and was about to walk up to the crimson dressed man. A hand stopped him and he looked at the teen.

"Cloud, let me handle this." Kadaj said as he turned to the man. "I promise I'll explain later." With that Kadaj walked toward the auburn haired man and smirked. He felt himself change, growing taller, his silver hair growing to his thighs and silky. The sword turned as well from souba to masumane! Cloud's mouth dropped in shock. Genesis recovered from his surprise first and tossed his head and readied himself. Cloud gulped. He'd seen battles but this one he knew was going to be _huge_.

"Sephiroth."

"Genesis."

"It is time…FOR YOU TO MEET THE GODDESS!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This is requested by popular demand so…since I value my skin…*grins* here we go! Oh here's a twist!**

**Last Chapter:**

Suddenly the teen tackled Cloud and both of them went down, just to veer clear of a crimson and black sword! Kadaj looked up and his eyes widened. He knew who this was thanks to Sephiroth's memories. _Genesis!_ Without a second thought he rose to his feet and unsheathed his souba. Cloud followed suit with his Buster Sword and was about to walk up to the crimson dressed man. A hand stopped him and he looked at the teen.

"Cloud, let me handle this." Kadaj said as he turned to the man. "I promise I'll explain later." With that Kadaj walked toward the auburn haired man and smirked. He felt himself change, growing taller, his silver hair growing to his thighs and silky. The sword turned as well from souba to masumane! Cloud's mouth dropped in shock. Genesis recovered from his surprise first and tossed his head and readied himself. Cloud gulped. He'd seen battles but this one he knew was going to be _huge_.

"Sephiroth."

"Genesis."

"It is time…FOR YOU TO MEET THE GODDESS!!"

Chapter 3: Choices (Cloud's POV)

I didn't know what to say; do or think once I saw Kadaj's complete transformation. I have heard of alter egos but it was as if Kadaj had been the larval stage of Sephiroth! Could that even be? I knew that science had done some serious shit but this was ridiculous!

"So the Great General has risen from the ashes." Genesis sneered as Sephiroth took a stance, knowing fully well what the other man was up to. I felt awed at the power the silver haired demi-god emitted. It was true, Sephiroth was like a phoenix, he would rise renewed again each and _every_ time! I was shell shocked at this: now there were not one but TWO one winged angels. But something didn't look right with Genesis…

"Genesis what are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked coldly. "I was sure Zack had killed you…"

"Oh just as we all though Cloud had killed you?" Genesis sneered as he glared at me. His eyes chilled my blood, for although they were crystal blue, they were hollow and soulless. I was grateful that Sephiroth cleared his throat and had Genesis' attention to him again.

"It wasn't my time to die." Sephiroth said. "Of course, you can not say the same." With that he lunged at Genesis who smirked and countered. All I was able to do was watch. Of course, I did a double take when I heard the last name Genesis had used: Valentine.

The only Valentine I knew was Vincent and to my knowledge, he had no children. So, why did Genesis call Sphiroth/Kadaj that? I had to know so I tried to sneak off. Unfortunately, Genesis had other plans…

"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled as he blocked my path with a barrier. "You're going nowhere."

"This is between you and me Genesis, let Cloud go."

"So, you fancy the little blond eh? Well, this can work in my favor…" With a smile that froze my blood, Genesis lunged at me. My eyes widened as I knew that there was no way for me to reach my sword in the next room in time. I braced myself for the blow but it never came. I looked up and blanched. Impaled on the blade was Sephiroth! We looked at him and he just gave me a wistful smile. I smirked. Genesis had no idea on what he just did… Sephiroth took hold of the blade and eased himself off of it. What surprised me was…

"HOW?!" Genesis screeched. "NO BLOOD?! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" I watched Sephiroth's eyes grow cold but they weren't green anymore. They were _**crimson!**_ Sephiroth snapped the blade with ease and brought Genesis to his knees. I had to sit….somehow I knew that this was to be Genesis' last day. Sephiroth towered over him and cupped his face between his hands, gaze both calm and deadly.

"I will NOT become a memory." He whispered. With that, I heard a sickening crack and saw Genesis' body go limp. However, I knew that Sephiroth wasn't finished. _Was he ever?_ I thought. Sephiroth looked at the corpse and after removing his gloves, allowed flames from his hands to burst and burn the body. _Did he use a simple fire materia? _Something told me no way, for with Sephiroth, there was no such thing as simple. I stiffened as Sephiroth approached me.

"Cloud, take it easy."

"You just…."

"I know, but it had to be done. Trust me I didn't want to. But, think on this, would you really want him roaming the Earth killing innocents for his cause?"

"You did! What makes you so righteous?"

"This is true but Genesis had been that way from the beginning. I mean the VERY beginning. It got worse after his transfusion. It had always been my job and my intent to keep the peace. However, when I was told those lies at the manor and with Jenova ransacking my mind, I had fallen to madness. You killed me this is true but I was always, 'different'. Ever since my birth..."

"You weren't a clone?"

"No. In fact, I'm quite genuine. I had a mother and I had a father, just like you. But, Hojo and the others had decided to keep my past quiet. When I became General of Shinra I had begun to look into my history. I did have interruptions and wreaked holy hell due to my own insanity but neither you nor Zack gave up on me."

"Zack's dead…"

"I know that and it sickens me to no end for it was by my hand."

"He called you Valentine…."

"Yes, and he's not wrong." Sephiroth said. "I am a Valentine. Vincent Valentine is my father and my mother was a scientist by the name of Lucrecia Crescent." I gasped at that, for I had seen and read about Dr. Crescent. She was brilliant and now that I was able to compare, Sephiroth bore a striking resemblance!

"So what happens now? Was Kadaj really a clone?"

"You liked him didn't you?" He asked and I turned my head. There was no way I was having Sephiroth see me blush. I felt my face being turned and kissed. I went limp and my heart raced. I had crushed on this man since I came into SOLDIER and now, he finally got with the program. I shyly kissed him back and sighed.

"Cloud, I…"

"I'll be fine. It'll take some time."

"But you…."

"You're his alter…."

"That may be but I think it's best if you made a choice." Sephiroth said as he caressed my cheek. "I'll wait and no matter your choice, I'll be there." Before I could speak, Sephiroth was gone and I sat down by the lake in Aeris' church.

_What do I do?_

**Who will Cloud choose? Will it be Sephiroth or Kadaj? Your reviews will make his choice! Keep Reading! **

**-Silver Monarch**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Decisions (Kadaj then Sephiroth's POV)

It happened so fast that I was shocked when I woke up with everything in tact. I remember when we gave Cloud the choice and I wanted to kick myself for allowing that. No one should have been put under that pressure and for that I felt like an asshole. Even though my alter ego and I agreed it was best at the time, I wanted to speak up. I don't know why I didn't. Perhaps it was because of the look in Cloud's eyes when he beheld my alter ego. I saw the love in his eyes; the fear…Sephiroth was a force no one wanted to cross. He emitted pure power and fury. Sephiroth was a perfect weapon, indestructible and immortal. Like his father, Vincent Valentine. I felt so…childish and insecure, even though I loved Cloud with all I had; I wanted him to be happy. If he wanted Sephiroth, then I would accept with a heavy heart….I sighed and slipped into dreams.

_**Hey kid, **_A voice said from near me. I turned around and saw a man dressed like Cloud but his hair was black and spiky. He looked me over and smiled. _**You're Kadaj right?**_

_Yea but who are you?_

_**My name is Zack Fair and I'm a friend of Cloud's. I see you and Seph are quite in a fix.**_

_Seph?_

_**Sephiroth.**_ Zack said. I nodded and he sighed. _**You two really did yourselves in alright but while I'm talking to you, just keep cool, Aeris will be here shortly with Sephiroth. We're gonna talk.**_

_**It's ok Zack we're here.**_ I turned and gasped at the regal figure that stood behind Aeris. It was an older and handsomer me! The lady looked at me and smiled.

_**You two could be father and son.**_ She said with a giggle. _**Anyway, you two, we have things to do and you put Cloud into quite a spot.**_ I noticed the look in Sephiroth's eyes and was shocked. It mirrored my own! We both felt the same way for Cloud. _We're fucked!_

"_**You got that right." **_A deep calm voice said. _**"And we both love Cloud dearly."**_

_I don't want to lose him but…_

"_**I'm not ready to give up on him." **_The General said. Zack and Aeris looked at each other but it was Zack who spoke.

**Since you two are in agreement, why don't we **_**combine**_** you two? **We looked at Zack as if he had grown two heads. Zack grinned again. **Spike's right, you both have the right to live and you were both robbed of that. You two are unique in your own way so why not give him the best OF both? **We looked at him and then at each other. We were stunned.

(Sephiroth's POV)

I looked at the youngster and I had no idea what to do or say for the first time in my life. I have always been sure of things but after going to Cloud's hometown and finding the creature I called Mother for so long, everything went downhill and out of control. I wasn't myself anymore and Cloud, for some unknown reason, would not quit on me. Was it childhood hero worship? I found out that was not the case. In fact, the boy had a crush on me. I had thought it was a puppy love crush, I mean hey, I had it all. But the look in his eyes…blew that all away. I found myself lost and I wanted to break free and learn the truth. I had always known that deep down that I wasn't a monster and when I had seen through the boy's eyes files about me and my family, I declared all control on me over.

_He lied to me._ I thought to myself from my place in the boy's mind. _He robbed me of my life, my family…THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!!! Hojo you will PAY! _I remember my blood boiling over with my rage, my lust for revenge and destruction reaching dangerous heights. I had shamed myself for years shedding unnecessary blood and sinning. I was pretty certain my mother was rolling in her resting place due to heartbreak. I wanted to make it up to everyone, especially Cloud. I didn't care how long it took!

I turned to look at Zack and nodded, stood next to the young man and placed a hand onto his shoulder. I met his gaze and nodded in approval.

"For Cloud..." I said, closing my eyes. I felt the boy relax and heard him say the same. The light that touched us was so bright but I didn't dare open my eyes. Soon, it faded and all was done.

**Good luck you guys…We'll see each other again. Take care of Spike will you?** With that they were gone and I opened my eyes and gasped.

I saw my reflection in a puddle and couldn't believe it. I didn't recognize myself. Shoulder length black hair streaked with white (think Kadaj's style from Advent Children), crimson catlike eyes and gold skin. My clothes were even different, black with red instead of black and white. The coat was shorter, touching my knees and the vest was red. I even noticed an earring with a crest on it…it looked like a three headed dog on hind legs! I even had one on my coat on the left shoulder pad. I looked at my sword and gasped. It was a black and red handled masumame and the blade itself was a dark metal, near black! On the hilt was a silver crescent!

_Damn I look good!_ I mused to myself. Then something roused me. I looked up and saw Cloud walking to the edge of the deep lake! I had to stop him! I launched myself into a sprint, not caring if it was normal speed or not. All I thought about was Cloud.

"CLOUD Look out!!!!"

Tell me what you think. I'll update soon! Thanx!


	5. Chapter 5

I saw my reflection in a puddle and couldn't believe it. I didn't recognize myself. Shoulder length black hair streaked with white (think Kadaj's style from Advent Children), crimson catlike eyes and gold skin. My clothes were even different, black with red instead of black and white. The coat was shorter, touching my knees and the vest was red. I even noticed an earring with a crest on it…it looked like a three headed dog on hind legs! I even had one on my coat on the left shoulder pad. I looked at my sword and gasped. It was a black and red handled masumame and the blade itself was a dark metal, near black! On the hilt was a silver crescent!

_Damn I look good!_ I mused to myself. Then something roused me. I looked up and saw Cloud walking to the edge of the deep lake! I had to stop him! I launched myself into a sprint, not caring if it was normal speed or not. All I thought about was Cloud.

"CLOUD Look out!!!!"

Chapter 5: Second Chances (Cloud's POV)

I gasped when I felt someone hold me and pull me away from the lake's edge. _Was I in a trance?_ I thought. I look over to my rescuer and could NOT believe my eyes. The man had black hair streaked with white, had crimson eyes, golden tanned skin and was a blend between Sephiroth _and_ Kadaj!

"What the….how???" I began, both shocked and surprised. I knew who did this. I didn't even have to ask.

"It would seem that you have favors from the higher ups." He said with a smirk. I had to smile. It was also a blend of theirs.

"I think we'll both have to thank Zack for his wackiness." I said. The man looked at me and laughed.

"Yes we should." He said. "So what happens now?"

"We'll need a name for you." I said. He looked at me for a moment then held out a hand.

"My name is Kadaj Sephiroth Valentine." He said. "And it's a pleasure to meet you." I took his hand and shook it.

"Cloud Strife and the pleasure's all mine." I said. "Care to join me for lunch?"

"That sounds great." He said and we went together to 7th Heaven where the others were waiting. It was Tifa who saw us first.

"Cloud, where were you and who's your….he looks like…." Her eyes widened as she took in Kadaj's appearance. She couldn't place it. We had to hold our laughs. It was Cid who busted us.

"Hey the kid's got a makeover." He said as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Looks like you Valentine."

"What?" Both Vincent and Kadaj asked, both answering to their last name. Everyone's jaws (except mine and Kadaj's) dropped. They knew who he was now.

"You're….but you can't be…." Tifa said. "You died…."

"Well yes and no." Kadaj said calmly. "Yes we both 'lost' our bodies but we gained a second chance."

"So you're both men?" Yuffie asked, causing us to look at her. "I mean…I know you're both guys and all but you got….two dudes in one body?"

"No," I said laughing. "He's a combo plate. He's a bit of both in ONE body. In short, a whole new persona…"

"Damn," Barrett whistled. "So how do you feel?"

"I feel a bit strange." Kadaj admitted as he took a seat next to Vincent. "But I'll get used to it. I mean, it's not everyday that you have two people in one body, living AS one person."

"That's true." Cid said. "But people definitely know who your parents are. You're a dead giveaway kid." I looked at the Valentine patriarch and son and had to agree. Aside from the streaks of white, minor adjustments, and catlike iris, Kadaj was a spitting image of Vincent! _I wonder…_

"Vincent," I addressed the elder. "Can we see your gun?" The older Valentine looked at me with a raised eyebrow but complied. I took Cerberus and handed it over to Kadaj and pointed to a near invisible crystal droplet on a nearby chandelier. "Shoot it." I ordered. Kadaj took the gun from me, made sure it was loaded, took a stance and fired. We all gasped. The shot rang true, dead center. Cid and Barrett were bug-eyed.

"Yep, he's Vinny's." Cid said. "There's no FUCKIN' way another would land such a shot!"

"The stance was the same!" Barrett said. "Damn, they're fuckin' twins!"

"Great, two silent types…" Cid muttered. "Just my FUCKIN luck..." We all laughed, even Vincent smiled a bit. My heart felt light as I watched my friends interacting with Kadaj. I turned to look at Vincent. He was looking at the younger man and I approached him.

"Why don't you talk to him?" I asked. "He is your son." Vincent looked at me and my heart went out to him. His eyes were pained, seemed aged.

"He looks more like it now than ever." Vincent said sadly. "What can I say to him?"

"Vincent, that I can't help you with but, everyone needs a second chance. Why not you too?"

**What will Vincent do? Care to find out? You know what to do.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Why don't you talk to him?" I asked. "He is your son." Vincent looked at me and my heart went out to him. His eyes were pained, showing his _true_ age.

"He looks like it now more than ever." Vincent said sadly. "What can I say to him?"

"Vincent, that I can't help you with that but, everyone needs a second chance. Why not you too?"

Chapter 6: Mending Broken Bonds Part 1 (Vincent's POV)

As I watched Cloud leave I couldn't admit that he was right. For as long as I could remember, all I wanted to know the truth of my son's whereabouts. For a long time I had believed that my son had died at birth but now, before my eyes, he stood before me as a man. The feared General of Shinra himself. Who would have thought…?

"Hey Vin," The blond haired pilot called. "Are you gonna talk to your son?" I glared at him and the pilot shook his head. "Never mind, go fuck yourself." With that he left me alone and I was thankful. I made my way to the one place where I would be able to think clearly….Lucrecia's tomb.

"I should have been there…." I lamented as I looked at the figure of my beloved in her crystal tomb. "I should…..have……"

_I'm sorry._ A soft voice said in my head. It was sad and forlorn. I looked up to see a tear fall from her face. _I should have never…..trusted him….I was young but that's no excuse….you and Sephiroth had both suffered….it was my fault…_I wanted to comfort her, to hold her, to run my hands through her hair, to wipe her tears away…

"Our son is alive." I said. I heard her gasp of surprise in my head. "He's freed from Jenova and Hojo's control. He knows the truth."

_My Sephiroth….._ I heard her say, ready to sob. _Vincent, take care of our son. Talk to him, be there for him…._

"What do I say to him?" I asked. "I just can't go up to him and say 'hello, I'm your father.'"

"Why don't you try me?" A smooth baritone voice asked from behind me. I jumped up and aimed Cerberus in the darkness. My eyes met cat like crimson and out came my son with his hands up. "Don't shoot, I just got back here you know." I smiled a bit and lowered my weapon.

"Don't you know it's bad to sneak up on people?" I asked firmly. The boy looked at me and smirked.

"You're a little too late on that line." He joked, lightly tapping the Masumane's hilt. I nodded and sat back down. I watched the young man approach the mako crystal pillar and looked at the woman inside. "So this is my mother?" I heard him ask as he reached a hand out to her. I placed a hand onto his arm and shook my head.

"Don't….you could be harmed…." I began but the young man looked at me and shook his head.

"I'm practically used to Mako by now." He said. "I've been on it since my mother was pregnant with me. This will be nothing to me." He removed my hand from him and moved on. I watched in shock as the Mako infused water didn't affect him as he entered it. He walked to the pillar and placed his hands onto it. I watched him bow his head and then look at her. He saw the features and knew that Hojo had lied to him for a really long time but said nothing about it. I knew my son was raging. I smelled it on him. After what seemed like forever, he looked away from the crystal and walked back to me. I saw the tears, the pain…the anger…He placed a hand onto my shoulder and I just looked at him.

_Crimson upon crimson_….I thought as I looked at him. He was my son and there was no denying it. _My son…_

"She said none of this was ever your fault and that she wishes she could tell you that, and to see us again. She never stopped loving you and that she'll wait for us on the other side. She wants us to take care of each other, for we are all we have." I looked at him and nodded. I allowed my son to help me to my feet and together we walked out of her tomb. The last thing we heard was more of a 'see you around' rather than a 'goodbye'.

_I'll be watching you two. I love you always…._

**Yea I know, bit short eh? I'll continue soon! Promise.**


End file.
